The Lake Of Blood
by ybboy69
Summary: A horrifying tale of epic proportions.......Misfortune,destruction,and dispair follow Shadow in this gory epic.
1. In The Beginning

_**Wussup everybody and welcome to the prologue of this story. If you like scary shit then this is the story you want. Enjoy and Review...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters associated with the Sonic Series._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darkness ingulfed everything in the shithole I was stuck in. Moving my hand in front in my face, I could see only the faint outline of my gloved hand. No lights shown down the corridor and from what I had seen there were no windows either. The moon's flourscent light, which I was extremely accustomed to, was blocked out by feet and feet of solid metal.

Iron bars seperated me from my rightful freedom and truthfully that was it. Guards patrolled down these halls 24/7 and carried guns that most army personel couldn't get their hands on. But it wouldn't matter if I got past these bars. They'd all be dead in a pool of their own blood before they could evem blink. Nothing else to it, just the fact of the matter. But I couldn't get past the bars. Not now.

Since I've been here only the guards had eaten. Hamburgers and hotdogs and slices of pizza; the junk Sonic always jammed down his oversize mouth. But it was food none the less and after the 8th day, I would of sold my soul for a whopper. Water, however, I could get. I drank from the sink even though the rusty plumbing system gave the water a reddish shade. It didn't affect the taste though, and that's all that mattered.

I was alive. Not many others that came here can still say that, but I'm alive. It was almost quiet. Almost. The patter of footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the "prison" (that's the only word to really describe it outside of pergatory). Even now I could hear screams. That's how it happened. My fellow inmates would be called in for questioning and would never come back. They must of been asking some hell of some questions to make them scream like that. After all, it's normal to ask somebody their name and their head explode.

"Fuck, I'm hungry," I said aloud only to keep my mind off of a more horrifying fact. I was getting anxious. I'll never be scared of anything. I am, after all, the ultimate lifeform but I was still unnerved. They had arrested us for nothing and without a fucking trial, they've started to execute us. Besides, starvation and torture has to be cruel and unusual punishment.

I started to get a crook in my neck from lying on this hard ass bunk. I might as well have slept on the floor and I would have except I'd be to close to my crying cellmates.

"The Kid!!" I nearly shouted out. Frantically, I jumped down and examined the now vacant bunk. I couldn't see anything, but his crying had ceased and not even his heavy breathing could be heard.

"Kid, you there . . . ?"

No answer. Meaning the screams I heard earlier was his. I dropped to the floor. While I didn't take time to formally get to know my room mate, I know he didn't deserve what ever happened to him. Like most everbody here, he was a human. Couldn't have been more than 8 years old and was pale even before he got here. I watched him deteroate over the days. The already skinny boy become a bag of bones wrapped tightly together in a covering of skin and flesh. His ribs showed through his skin and he dehydrated every other day. He cried more than he drank and his young body needed the fluids. I could still see the look of morbid terror in his eyes. I couldn't blame him though.

And that brings us to the reason we were brought here, The Lake Of Blood

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Now take some time and let me know your opinion by reviewing this chapter.**_


	2. The Party

**Here ya'll go, the long awaited second chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sonic or any other character, it's Sega. The plotline was made a friend of mines**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 12 days ago when this shit all started. I layed on my bed, legs dangling over the edge slightly as I flipped through the pages of the black hard cover book in my hand. There had been an ever growing drought in missions over the past few months. While I was glad we didn't have another suicide mission, there was one thing I hadn't counted on, getting bored. Rebel assassinations. rescue missions, fighting Eggman, it was all political crap that had no baring on my life but it kept me occupied.

Outside of G.U.N, my social life isn't to well. I have few friends and the ones I do have I hardly see. Sonic's a loud mouthed, obnoxious prick, but he's still a good friend. I wouldn't say it outloud, but he has my respect and I'm glad to have the jackass on my side. But as far as hanging with him that's out of the question. We're both to proud and would end up fighting each other. Besides, he's always globe trotting so I couldn't chill with him if I wanted to.

Then there were his friends. They all were decent people, but we have little in common except for the occasional need to save the world. Other than that, I don't associate with them. With that said, I would have to say my closest friends are Omega and Rouge. Well, I can't really say Omega's a friend. I can't even say if he has a personality or not. That leaves Rouge. She's a classic example in how to much of anything is a bad thing.

My partner and I spend to much time around each other. Even when I wasn't on assignment with her, I was still stuck in the same housing compound with her. Not that she does anything to annoy me. It's just you get tired of hearing someone's voice every other minute for the past 18 months. But other than that our relationship is extremely good.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as I got off my bunk. I knew it was Rouge. None of the other soldiers had the balls to disturb me.

Opening the steel door that seperated us, the white bat stepped into the shoe box sized apartment I called home.

"You miss me?"

"Hardly . . . "

She smiled, showing her fangs, making even this warm action look slightly menacing. She wore a slightly torn muscle shirt and baggy camo pants. Instead of shoes, she wore holey socks.

The housing compound we lived in was set up like an apartment complex. I stayed on the 3rd of 10 floors. Rouge stayed on the 2nd.

Walking further into my 'apartment' (I use the word loosely because it was a crackerbox with shitty plumbing and faulty electricity). Sort of like the cell I'm stuck in right now . . .

Rouge sat on my bunk and gave my room a once over.

"You really should give this place a makeover. It looks like shit."

I didn't answer. She was trying to annoy me and I wasn't going to let her get the best of me. Besides, it was a little run down, but I didn't need her to point it out.

"You want anything to eat while your here?"

"Uh, uh, no time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have an assignment to go on."

When she said that my eyes lit up. Well, sort of. I was happy, but i didn't show it outwardly.

"So what we doing this time?"

"Security."

With those words, my new found joy was turned into a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. To think after all this time, our mission woulf be to babysit a bunch of rich bitches.

"We're going to Capital City to guard Senator Vanderton at his 'Vanderton!' "

"That prick!!" I was officially pissed. Vanderton was elected 9 months ago and that self righteous bigot has nearly been killed 6 times. He was anti humanoid or in his words 'sewer mutant'. I wasn't just that his atempt to pass a law to have a curfew put on us started the death threats. Then their was the comment that "Mere animals don't deserve the same hard human rights as a true human being" and that's was when the attempts on his life started.

"Forget it. I ain't helping that cock sucking bitch."

Crossing her arms, she got off the bed and leaned against the gray plastered wall that my clock was nailed on. I knew she was contemplating a way to get me to change my mind. I also knew she would make my life hell until I did. Switching gaze from Rouge to the clock to 5:00. It would usually take her an hour or so to wear me down with insults and when those failed, guilt trips. But she was short on time and I knew she would pull something drastic.

She finally spoke, her voice pleading and her eyes the same. "Shadow, please, if we don't go we'll lose our jobs. I don't know about you, but I love my job, so please just do it for me."

That was just desperate enough to work and she knew it. "Fine."

"Good, so we'll leave at 7:00. Wear a suit and be nice."

"A SUIT?!?"

"Yeah, a suit. We got to look our best, right?"

"I really hate you . . ."

"Please, you know you love me, babe!" And with that, she made her way to the door. Grabbing the door knob she stopped. "Oh yeah, meet me at my car when you're done." With that said, she walked out the door to prepare for this bullshit party. Sighing, I layed on my bunk and waited for 7:00.

It was around 8:20 when Rouge walked into the parking lot. Luckily, I had a key so I was sitting in the driver's seat flipping through radio stations. There wasn't shit to listen to and I was getting ready to drag Rouge out of her apartment when I finally saw her.

She made her way to the car dressed less elegantly than I expected. She wore a red tanktop and a mini skirt with skull markings stitched into it. Her boots were white and went up to her knees. Red stripes went down the front and sides. A gold crucifix hung from her neck dangling just past her breast. She walked to the driver's side of the door as I opened it and stepped out.

"Took you long enough."

She ignored me.

"Why aren't you wearing a suit?"

"Don't have one . . . and I really don't give a fuck. Besides with all the talking you were doing I thought you'd be wearing some flashy ass dress."

"Well, I was but then I decided Vanderton wasn't important enough to wear my favorite dress so here I am. But I'm still sexy and you look homeless."

"Just drive the damn car."

With that said, I walked over to the passengers side of the passengers side of the purple convertible and got in. I close my eyes and heard Rouge get in on the dirver's side and then close the door, or rather slam it. She cranked up the engine, roaring like a disgruntle lion. I felt the car start to move and the next time I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the orange and yellow glare of the setting sun. Lookinog out my window I could see Station Square on the horizon across Emerald Lake. The ruins of the once bustling metropolis remained there as a reminder of Eggman's ignorance and partially his insanity. Rouge told me about Eggman's plan or rather she gave me the profile and several videos taken during the destruction.

Clips of flash floods that crushed cars and people alike under a wall of murky water. Shots of the creature known as Chaos (although it was at least 100 times it's original size and more serpent like than when I saw him while we were trying to save Emerald from Eggman). Photos of Super Sonic and Chaos' epic battle and finally the videos of the clean up. Bodies floated in the lake that was formly Station Square like buoys. Thousands died, millions were homeless and out of jobs, and Eggman escaped.

It was an extremely depressing time. I could tell Sonic saw it as a loss evn though things could've been worse. He freed Chaos of it's bloodlust by causing massive damage to it's brain and erasing it's aggressive behavior and saved millions of innocent people from watery graves. That at least counted for something.

Instead of rebuilding the city, they left it as it was. G.U.N built a housing complex for their soldiers on the outskirts and used the city for aquatic training.

It was about a 30 minute drive to Capital City and about 2 minutes if we ran. But I didn't mind waiting the extra time. It wasn't like I was in a hurry to get to this dick's little party anyways. I'd be surprised if he even let's us in.

Looking over at Rouge I could see she was still possed at me but she'd get over it. Probably before we even get to the party. So I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap. It took a minute or two but sleep finally came in a blanket of blackness and overtook me.

Iexpected my peaceful slumber to be interrupted by a slap by Rouge, a rude remark, and her ending with a slightly angry, "We're Here". Instead I was shook awake and upon coming into consciousness, I heard Rouge, her voice slightly frantic. I opened my eyes to the sight of a large gate. Cars were lined outside of it and across the street in a parade of foreign and antique cars. I looked at Rouge and I was stunned at what I saw. Her eyes were beginning to water and her face was a blend of disgust and fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. Rouge had kept her composure through some of the bleekest situations. Now that same person was scared shitless.

"Their's . . ." she stopped, choking a little bit. "Their's something I have to show you." It was then I noticed she was leaning into the car from the outside. I got out and followed her to the gate.

"I saw the gate open and up at the house . . . there were screams. So I went through the gate and . . ." She stopped and I saw what she meant.

A man layed on the brick walkway soaking in a pool of crimson liquid that could only be blood. His stomach was gutted, internal organs littered the sidewalk with the biggest was lying limply by his foot. I say foot because only his right leg was still attached to his torso. The left leg was missing from the knee down. A bone jutted from the stump that was once the man's leg. His face was twisted in a horrible scream that would be a permanent expression until the flesh rotted from his bones.

I was surprised I hadn't smelled the scent of rotting meat from the car. I took another look at the corpse and realized the top part of his head was crushed in like a soda can.

I turned my attention back to Rouge. She looked like she was going to hurl at any moment but it seemed her moment of weakness was fading.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I started to say we should report this, when a blood curdling scream erupted from the mansion that was the Senator's home.

"Rouge, call for back-up. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, get the hell back to the compound."

She only nodded. Within seconds, I was racing to the mountain unaware of what I would find. But the trail of organs and body parts leading to the Vanderton's home was an ill omen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review.**


	3. Death Comes Quick

I made my way up to the oversized mansion that prick Vanderton called home. Disembodied limbs and streams of blood acted as a grizzly road map. I knew I was headed in the right direction. Slowing down to a walk I came to the front door of the estate. Giant oak doors greeted me like a disapproving face. The crystal door handles acting as angry eyes. At any given moment I was ready to kick down the door and strike. Then I heard something coming from the backyard. Classical music echoed into my ear. Carefully, quietly I walked to the side of the house. Peering my head around the corner my eyes only found more chaos. Apparently Vanderton was having his party in the backyard. Tables and chairs littered the place. Wine cups and plates of food were scattered everywhere. Then I saw the guests. A large bandstand stood in the middle. At least 30 mutilated bodies had been aligned on the stage. It was almost like artwork.

"My God", I whispered it; still not knowing if the predator was around to make me its next victim.

All of a sudden I heard a rustling sound from the bushes. Finally I drew my gun. Aiming the weapon at the bushes I cocked it.

"Wait don't shoot!" a tall pale man screamed it jumping from the bushes, hair matted and the blue suit he wore, blood drenched.

"Senator!!"

I was pissed. Through all of this that asshole was still living.

But unfortunately for me I had to save him although if I had shot him then I could of saved myself some trouble later on down the line.

"Are you hurt?", I asked trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Thank god for you, thank god!!" Vanderton rambled on.

"What happened?" I asked this pressed for time as my adversary was more than likely headed this way.

"It came out of nowhere. All the blood, so much blood. It slaughtered them. It slaughtered them all." He was choking on sobs, tears and snot rolling down his face in greenish globs.

"What was it?" I was starting to get annoyed, fuck being sympathetic.

"It was a …" He was cut off. Before he spoke there was a blood curdling roar from inside the mansion.

"No, I won't let it get me I won't let it get me!" with that said the Senator made a run for it. He didn't get far. Before he got to the side of the house the creature was upon him.

"Shit!" I ran towards them. The grayish figure was clawing into the senator. Blood spilt onto the ground from the senator's sides.

"Help me!" The senator screamed struggling with the beast.

I aimed the glock and unloaded the whole clip into the creatures head. It only turned and looked at me. It resembled a cross between a man and a lizard. Grayish scales and a large snout filled with dagger like teeth stood out. It muscular body gleamed in the light of the moon. With its sights diverted from the senator and me out of ammo like a dumbass it made its way towards me.


	4. At it begins

I can't exactly describe the odor of the beast's breathe but it was reminisant of eggs and rotting meat. It made me want to puke. It hade me pinned down; claws digging into my sides similar to the way it had done the Senator who was at that moment crawling away to saftey pretty much leaving me for dead. Long chords of saliva dripped onto my face from the bear trap that was the it's mouth. Struggling to holding it back with one arm was proving to be exceptionally hard too.

When it first attacked me I hadn't expected it to be so fast. That was my first mistake. My second mistake came when it tried to bite me. Instead of kicking it off of me when I had a chance I raised my arm to try and push it off only to come up with a chunk of flesh missing from it. Gritting my teeth I knew I had to do something or die trying so I wrapped my left hand around it's throat and squeezed. I knew I couldn't kill it like that but it would keep it from biting me again which would probaly have proven to be fatal.

It took everything I had to keep it off of me. If I could use both hands I probaly could of snapped its neck but with my left hand alone I would be lucky to keep it at bay for another 5 minutes. It was looking hopeless for me. I was bleeding badly and was getting weaker by the second. Ontop of that my gun was out of reach and even if I could get to it I was out of ammo. Looking back that was the first time in my life I felt helpless. The first time I thought about giving up and letting that fucking toad on steroids make me into an after dinner snack. Then I started to ponder whether or not to keep my eyes open. If it ripped the skin off of my face like it did with some of it's other victims I didn't want the fleshy mask that was once my face being pried from my body the last thing I saw. So I closed my eyes awaiting my fate as my grip on the creature's neck loosend and loosened, the hot breathe drawing closer to my face and the stinch growing stronger. Then I heard the most heavenly sound ever. Automatic fir.

Bullets tore through the air. I could hear them connect to the creature's side and I could feel their force; jerking the creature's body like a seizure. In less than a second the creature was off of me and running towards the bushes at brake neck speeds. I turned my head to the side and caught a glimpse of the beast disappering into the dense green figs hissing demonically all the way.

"Shadow!, Are you alright?"

I turned to see Rouge still dressed in her party outfit kneeling beside me with an M4 thrown over her shoulder. I had to smile. Rouge came through for me once again and the timing couldn't have been better. Well she could of showed up just a few minutes earlier but I wasn't going to bitch about it.

"I've been better." I finally replied taking a minute to catch my breathe.

I could hear what sounded like dozens of voices coming from all around me. Then footsteps. All of a sudden light illuminated the entire estate. Looking up I was greeted by several G.U.N helicopters circling the area, spot lights glowing like mini suns. Looking past Rouge I saw several G.U.N offiecers. My first guest at a few dozen where way off. There had to be at least a few hundred personnel there, all of which where armed with heavy weaponry. Slowly I pulled myself up off of the ground.

"Shadow just stay down you need to see the medic." Rouge said trying to coax me into resting

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I told her trying to convince her that my wounds, as bloody as they looked, were only minor. And I wasn't lying. My body repairs itself in record rate. While I couldn't regrow limbs or shit like that muscle and skin grew back rather quickly. Hell you could see the bone at where the creature bit me and when it healed a few days later there was even a stratch.

"Well if you insist go ahead." Rouge finally gave in stepping back so I could fully rise to my feet. I looked myself over and saw the damage wasn't anything to be worried about. Then something pressing ran through my mind. Because of all this bullshit I had nearly forgot today was the day of my report to the Commander and it was important as hell to give it to him.

"Have you seen the Commander Rouge?" I asked her looking around to see if I could spot him.

"Yeah he's over at the bandstand. Why?" She asked looking suspious.

"Don't worry about it. There's just something I need to take care of right quick." I said walking off over to the bandstand.

As I walked pain started to shoot through my arm. I grabbed it with my left hand and squeezed. At that point I was worried about if the creature's bite was venoumous and if it was could my body fight it off. But it was only paranoia. Besides I had bigger fish to fry.

When I finally reached the bandstand I saw the Commander and several doctors bagging bodies. Dropping a severed foot into one of the doctors signaled to the Commander of my presents. Walking over to where I was the Commander spoke.

"Shadow. I would say its nice to see you but under the current circumstances that would be a lie."

"Don't worry I fully unstand what you mean." I replied.

"Good so do you have the answer to my question?" The Commander asked and I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about Rouge. The reason they assigned me as Rouge's partner was to see if she could be trusted. Because of her past history her loyalty had come into question. Hell a year or so ago she went on a robbery spree using G.U.N's own satellites. At the moment she was a level 3 security threat and if I brought back a bad report I would be signing her death certificate. And no Rouge couldn't be trusted but I wasn't going to tell the Commander that no matter how much I liked him as a person. Rouge was my closest friend and my loyalty to her ran deeper than my loyalty to G.U.N. So I lied to save everybody some trouble.

"Everything's clear on that front but right now I was wondering if you could tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. We have 92 bodies and the Senator's in critical condition. I don't think there's a snow ball's chance in hell we could cover this up."

As I was about to ask the Commander whether or not reporters had shown up yet a G.U.N officer ran up to us.

"Sir!"

"What is it private?" The Commander asked turning to face him.

"There's something I need to show you."

We followed the soldier through the thick vegitation of Vanderton's woods. The Commander followed close behind the soldier while me, Rouge, who came along to make sure I didn't bleed to death, and 3 other officers walked further behind. Around 8 minutes in I knew we were at our destination. A familiar smell of death hit our noses and flies filled the air like a living cloud. We were at a dock, an old one at that. The wood which was probaly a rich brown in it's prime was now greyish green from decay. It was after we took a few more steps that we saw what the soldier wanted us to see.

Bodies floated in the lake like grim buoys. There was litterally hundreds of them, their internal organs turning the water a crimson red. The next day dozens of G.U.N ships fished bodies and severed limbs out of the water. I don't remeber the exact death toll but it was around 300 people. Men, women, and children alike. The Commander opened up an official case to solve the murders. And that was when everything went from bad to worst. And my own personal hell began. 


	5. The Press Conference

2 Days passed and there was still no sign of the creature. Troops searched the surrounding areas dozens of times and didn't even come up with a fucking foot print. To top that off we couldn't control the media. After all there was no way to explain the sudden disappearance of 300 people to their friends and family, especially when there as influential (rich) as they are. So with no other choice we had to give a public statement.

Hundreds of reporters, journalist, and concerned family members surrounded the steps of Central City's library. The Commander stood infront of a large stand with a microphone attached to it. He was wearing a white uniform, badges of various shapes, sizes, and colors decorating the front like a crayon box. Me, Rouge, and several other high ranking operatives stood behind him. My arm had healed even quicker than I thought it would not even taking a full 2 days like I thought. I remember that day very well because me and Rouge had gotten into an argument a few hours before the press conferance about what I had to tell the Commander the day of the massacre. I never told her what it was although she did come close to guessing a couple of times.

We stood apart from each other Rouge dressed in her usual outfit and both of us armed with Ruger .22's with extra ammo along with our standard Glocks. We thought after our little run in with our hungry ass friend at the party the extra fire power would come in handy. The crowd buzzed, anxious for what the Commander had to say. He tapped the microphone and the crowd became quiet as he began.

"I thank you all for showing up here today and I know you are all waiting on an update on the situation." he said this licking his lips, eyes inspecting the crowd. "Well this is our official report. All 328 of the missing guest were murdered Sunday night inbetween 8:23 and 8:54 when the officers Shadow and Rouge arrived."

That really stirred the crowd backup. Confusion, angst, and anger filled the air. Some people were in tears from hearing of the lost of their loved ones and confused about how such a thing could happen. Others were angry we would keep something like that from them for 2 days. And as for the reporters; they just were worried about selling their story. Ready for the crowd to turn into an angry mob we all put our hands were we could easily reach our weapons.

"At this time I'll be answering que..." "Were here's a question for you, who the fuck killed my husband, who would, who wou..." An angry woman cut him off, choking on sobs and her eyes and face red from burning tears.

"At this time we have no suspects in the killings but if you would just bear with us.." Again the Commander was cut off. This time by a middle aged man with thining hair and a tacky ass suit he probably got from the Dollar Store. "Bear with you? G, its wonderful to see our goverment at work. Some gun wielding psycos kill 300 people and you don't even know who they are."

I knew what type of person he was the moment he butted in on the Commander's comment. An instigator. Probably a washed up reporter trying to cause a fucking riot just to say to profit off of it by saying he was their. If he had said that shit when I met him on the street he would probably be brain dead but if I beat his ass like he stoled something right then it would have played right into his hands. It would of started a riot. The Commander wasn't to keen about not being able to say or do nothing either when I could tell he wanted to beat the hell out of him too.  
But he kept his composer and only asked if there were anymore questions.

A woman then raised her hand. "Yes mam." The Commander said giving her the floor. "What is the condition of Isaac Vanderton?" she asked regarding that prick of a senator. "At the moment his condition's stable and thats all I can say. Next question."

Then some ass hole yelled out "I got a question. Why didn't you hier an exterminator for those giant rats behind you?" That did it. The man was one of Vanderton's campaigne managers. Since elections were coming back around Vanderton needed to relight the fire of his crusade against the "sewer mutants" and how else to do that but make a public scene were one beats a poor defenseless man within an inch of his fucking life? And thats exactly what I did. He didn't have time to realize what was happening. He probably felt his face brake into several peices, and I know for a fact he felt the warmth of the blood that covered him. The nerves in his head were probably to shot to feel me stomping his monkey ass but I'm pretty sure he felt those shots to the ribs.

The Commander laughed slightly at the scene before having Rouge pull me off of him. To my surprise no one started rioting. I guess they knew he had that coming. Leaning into the mike The Commander said "Thats all for today thank you for coming out" to the mesmerized crowd. Afterwards we all walked down the steps and through the crowd back to our cars.

While walking the Commander turned to me. "You know you could have started a riot with that little stunt you pulled." "Maybe but I couldn't let that shit slide." "We'll I hope you still got some energy left cause I'm calling a meeting on our little monster problem." "When is it?" "Tonight at 6 be there on time cause theres a new operative I want you to meet." "Who?" "You'll see when you get there and don't forget to tell Rouge."

With that the Commander walked across the street were his limo awaited and I walked after Rouge to relay the message.

We arrived in the conferance room at 6:00 on the dot. The room was made up of plain greyish walls and a long black table. At the far end of the table the Commander was seated surrounded by the rest of G.U.N's lesser commanders. "Glad you could join us." the Commander spoke once we arrived in the room. Stratching his chin he then began again. "Actually theres something I need to tell you."

"We had the meeting at 5:00 and decided on a course of action without you two." That surprised me. It was the first time the Commander had lied to me and Rouge.

"What exactly is your plan?" Rouge asked a familar look of suspicousness on her face. "I'm glad you asked Rouge. We're planning on putting together a death squad and tracking this creature down before it can do anymore harm." The Commander explained.

I spoke up "We'll thats nothing to try to hide from us. I wouldn't have objected to that anyway. My only question is who's on this little death squad of yours." Some how I knew I wouldn't like the answer to my question.

"Well its a 3 man team. Of course theres you, Rouge, and..." "

Me!" A voice said cutting off the Commander. Looking over to a chair that was faced in the opposite direction it slowly turned around. A purple weasel in an ugly cowboy hat sat in the chair. Smiling he looked at Rouge.

"Miss me?" It was then I understood why the Commander didn't want us at the meeting. Because Rouge would have killed Nack on site. Rouge's fist connected to Nack's jaw sending the weasel sprawling to the floor.

"I take that as a yes." Nack said still smiling rubbing his jaw.

"You little..." Rouge said this trying to charge Nack but I grabbed her before she got a chance.

"Do you understand now why we had this meeting without you two cause I knew a damn fight would brake out!" The Commander said becoming agitated.

Calming down Rouge asked the question that was on both of our minds. "Why is he here?"

"I already told you we've added a new member to our ranks."

"Your kidding me this bastard's our partner? We must be despearte to except this ass holes help."

Standing backup, Nack began talking "Please. I didn't come here. They came to me with an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Commander is this true?" Rouge asked in disgust growing visibly flushed.

"Actually it is. You and Nack are 2 of the best treasuer hunters in the world and we need the best trackers to hunt this thing down."

"Well what could you be giving this purple bitch to make him want to help us."

"Simple they offered to clear my record for my coroperation. It was getting sort of hard to go anywhere when your always on America's Most wanted. Meaning we're team mates so deal with it."

With that Nack walked out of the room intentinally bumping into me on the way out. I let it slide though. I had my fair share of fights for the day. At the time I only wanted to get some sleep not knowing the aftermath of my earlier actions would be our undoing. 


End file.
